Can't think of one srry
by Konoha gothic demon
Summary: Well this is narusasunaru YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED and the summary is inside and i can't think of a title for this one srry plz help me out what i can to better so plz review or flame whatever i don't care if you flame
1. Chapter 1

Hey KGD here this my first story on I have read a lot though and I write on paper most the time. And if you guys have a good idea on a title for this story I'd really like it if you could help out.

Summary

Naruto is an orphan he used to live in an orphanage he was later adopted by Orochimaru. Who is an abusive pedophile. At the age of five he sleeps with a dagger under his pillow. But when things start to get intense the cops find Naruto's aunt. She didn't even know he existed until contacted by the cops. Now Naruto is starting the 9th grade and he's back. And Naruto has a couple of bullies. narusasunaru

Disclaimer: I have to say this troublesome stuff I DON'T OWN NARUTO trust me my drawings would have gender problems cause I cannot draw well

Warning: #1 rating is M for a couple reasons they are … 1 graphic scenes (never done one so sorry if it's weird). 2 cursing (maybe a little or a lot) 3 cause well I'm just that weird.

#2 yaoi and a boyboy stuff okay so don't read if you don't like.

CHAPTER 1

_A boy is lying on a bed in a dark room back toward the door. A man walks in the room quietly but the boy can sense him. The man only sees blond on a pillow. The boy can feel his panic rising and feel the man's snake like eyes harsh and evil on him._

_The man's skin so pale it seemed to blend with the sheets. The young boy moves his tiny hand under his pillow feeling and gripping the dagger in his hand. He comes closer and closer too close for the boy's comfort. He swings his arm dagger in hand ready to ward off the evil he is feeling. An icy cold hand grabs the boy's arm. _

_"KU KU KU Naru-chan trying to kill me awww I'm touched but you should know better time for you punishment"_

Naruto sprang to life cold sweat running all over his body and his bare chest heaving up and down. He looks at his digital clock by his bed and read 3:30 am.

"Awww shit I got school tomorrow and its 3:30 in the damn morning" he muttered under his breath.

'_At least I didn't pee on myself like when I first had this dream' he sighed at the thought._

He pulled the cover off his sweaty body and walked to the bathroom. He decided to get a snack then head back to sleep. He walked quietly down the stairs as to not wake his aunt. Her room is right by the stairs while his room his room is across from her on the room beside Naruto is Tsunade's office that has it's own bathroom. Across from that is another bathroom. As soon as you go down the stairs there is a hallway that connects to the dinning room that connects to the kitchen. And to the right of the stairs is the living room, which happen to be the next-door neighbor to the dining room. (Hope that wasn't confusing)

'_Mmm. that was good now I have to get my ass to bed' he thought. _

**Next day**

**The next morning Naruto was greeted with his ultimate enemy the sun. Oh and don't forget that damn banging coming from the other side of the door and the yelling.**

"**YO BRAT COME ON YA GOTTA GO TO SCHOOL" said and outrage aunt. Naruto's only response was mmphfl.**

"**IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BLONDE ASS DOWNSTAIRS IN THE NEXT 10 MINUTES I'LL COME IN THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS!"**

"**OKAY DAMN IT" **

"**What did you say"** naruto could hear the dangerous edge in his aunt voice.

"I said I Love You"

"Nice try hurry up"

Naruto went to his bathroom and took a shower he then got dressed. He wore a black shirt with the words _'No one knows I'm a ninja'_ underlined by a sword. With that he wore baggy blue jeans but they weren't too baggy so they covered his boxers. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen grabbed a chair and sat down and gobbled down his breakfast.

"Slow down kid you're gonna choke"

"Nah I'm phood(trans I'm good)"

When he finished he went to grab his book bag and ran out the door with a good bye to his aunt. He walked when he was getting closer to his new school.

**You will have to wait for the next chapter I need some help with the title if someone could plz help that would be great I would hope that some people will review or flame don't matter. **


	2. PLZ READ

_**Hey this is KGD I'm sorry I didn't have any internet for awhile. And I am not done with chapter two because I am going to make it longer for you guys like really long. And I was sick for awhile and got tired really fast. And school takes up most of my energy since I am still alittle sick BUT I am working on it I don't want to leave a story uncompleted unless I have too. And even then I would come back sorry again **_


End file.
